How it should have ended
by NotALifeToLive
Summary: This is my take on how I believe the death note deaths should have happened. Rated T for character death (Watari, L, Misa, and Light) Brief MisaxL. Kinda sad, but I toned the character death scenes down as much as I could. Please don't cry! Prequel to Part Two.


**Okay, before I start, you guys should know that there will be an epilogue that's not added as another chaper. For those of you who plan on reading it, it's called "Part Two". It will be added to my story list at about seven o'clock today. Okay? Great, let's begin.**

* * *

The day everything changed was November fifth. That was the day L, Misa, and Light died. And from that day, things changed radically.

L frowned at the screen as he heard Watari grunting aloud. "Watari?" He voice was unfathomable. Watari hit the delete button as L yelled, "Watari?!"

His heart tightened as the painful truth hit him hard.

"Data deletion?! What the heck's going on?!" One of the other men yelled.

L calmed himself as he answered, "I told Watari to make sure that he should erase all information in the event that something should happen to him."

"If something were to happen?" Asked one of the men.

"Could it be?" Matsuda gapped.

L answered coldly, "Where's the shinigami?!"

"Good question," Soichiro said. "I don't see it!"

Another yelled, "It disappeared! What's going on?"

"Everyone, the shinigami-" he was interrupted by a grunt. L frowned gently, his spoon falling out of his hand as his heart sent painful spikes down his body. He felt weightless as he fell sideways from his chair.

He instantly understood what was happening, heck, he'd known all along. He caught Light's demented smirk as he fell. Misa, who'd been watching the boy a moment previous, ran into the room and jumped forward, catching him and making his landing a bit softer.

Ryuuzaki heard the people of the Task force freaking out. Light didn't move. He feigned surprise and horror like the rest of them.

He couldn't have the rest of the task force believing Ryuuzaki's theory that he was Kira, though fooling these idiots would exactly be rocket science.

And the best part? Rem was dead, therefore, nothing left that could stop him from killing Misa anytime he wanted. That thought tasted sweet.

Misa smiled softly at Ryuuzaki. Her own heart was waging a war in her as she lay beside him. "Misa," Ryuuzaki asked her gently. "Why did you do that for me?"

Misa's heart thumped hard. It was time to be honest, but that honesty was gonna really hurt. Even realizing what she'd done was painful for her. "You're my best friend- my only friend, really."

"What about Light?" He managed slowly.

She shook her head as much as the ground would allow her. She was finally being honest to him, to herself. "He doesn't love me," she muttered bitterly. "He never did. He just used me."

Ryuuzaki bit his lip.

She released her grip around him so she could push her wrists together as if they were cuffed together. "I'm the second Kira, and Light's Kira."

Light's eyes grew wide as his coolness level dropped down 40%. "Misa, you witch!" He screeched, losing it. "Curse you to heck!"

Ryuuzaki saw as he began furiously writing her name in his death note. Upon guessing what Ryuuzaki was staring at, she pulled out her death note and began writing down that Light Yagami drops his death note and us unable to pick it up. She let's him keep his little heartattack, as it's so ironic that Kira dies the way he killed his victims.

Ryuuzaki grinned kindly, patting her on the cheek. "Attagirl," he said softly.

Misa smiled and whispered, "I love you," to him.

Light dropped the Deathnote as Misa had written down. Thirty seconds left.

Ryuzaki felt his heart tug again. She carefully leaned over and kissed him gently. He froze momentarily before brushing his lips over her's in return, he held her closely, believing that no matter how close he held her, it would never be close enough. As his heart failed, his last thoughts echoed inside hus head as the world went dark around him. "I'm so sorry, Misa."

Misa felt tears flood her eyes as she laid her head on his chest, sobbing. It was only ten painfully bleak seconds later her heart took her life. As she died, she died safe with the knowledge she was wrapped up in her love's arms. And that was enough for her.

* * *

Light raged as his lie crumbled down around him like crumble cake (^÷^oh, yes, L, I understand you).

"That woman," he spat as his heart thudded roughly inside him.

The Deathnote fell from his hand as he moaned in pain. He reached down to get it, but the death note seemed to move further away from him. He stumbled backwards, falling to the ground and glaring at the deathbook.

"Obey me!" He yelled viciously. "I am your master- your God!"

Delusional.

He gasped, blood spilling from his lips as he saw black dots play before his eyes. Misa's words- the death of him- set in, killing his mind harshly, memories of both L and Misa filling his thoughts.

He screamed blasphemy at God, setting his eternal god complex on fire. And soon after, his heart burned out and burst.

Yes, November fifth was the day that everything change. Kira had finally been vanquished by L, with the help of Misa. L had died happy with his love's heart. And misa died realizing her wrongs and righting them.

"I love you," her words would always whisper through the task force survivors' heads.

And they were honored to keep them.


End file.
